With the advent of high fuel prices, the automotive industry has reacted with a selection of Electric Vehicles (EVs). Such EVs are propelled by an electric motor (or motors) that are powered by rechargeable power sources (e.g., battery packs). EVs include both full electric and hybrid electric vehicles. Electric motors have several advantages over internal combustion engines. For example, electric motors may convert about 75% of the chemical energy from the batteries to power the wheels, whereas internal combustion engines are considerably less efficient. EVs emit no tailpipe pollutants when operating in battery mode. Electric motors provide quiet, smooth operation, strong acceleration and may require relatively low maintenance.
However, most current EVs can only go about 100-200 miles before requiring electrical recharging. EV charging may take place using an electric vehicle charging station, sometimes referred to as electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE). Such electric vehicle charging stations may be installed at the residence (e.g., in a garage), on an outside wall, or on a post or other structure, and may be electrically coupled to an electrical load center of the residence. Existing EVSEs may be generally quite difficult to install and are difficult to adapt to various installations.
Therefore, there is a need for simple, cost effective, and easy-to-install EVSEs, as well as improved methods for installing such electric vehicle charging stations.